Le temps d'être à tes côtés
by Psychose
Summary: Lord Voldemort est mort, mais ce n'est pas assez pour Harry qui a decidemment tout perdu dans la bataille finale, et si celui-qui-n'a-jamais-prit-le-temps-de-mourir décidait de tout changer? L'absence des êtres que nous aimons peut nous faire prendre des choix inconsidérés. Mais comme le disait Dumbledore ce n'est que pour le plus grand bien. (Time travel! Harry/OC ! GreyHarry


_« I aint happy, I felling glad (Je ne suis pas heureux, je me sent bien)  
I got sunshine, in a bag (J'ai des rayons de soleil, dans un sac)  
I'm useless, but not for long (Je suis inutile, mais plus pour longtemps)  
The future is coming on (Le futur est en train d'arriver) .  
(Gorillaz-Clint Eastwood)  
_

Je n'ai plus aucune raison d'exister sur cette terre, les morts sont trop nombreux, le sang a nourrit les vallées ainsi que les collines, les corps putréfiés nourrissaient les arbres de Poudlard, il y a encore peu. C'est enfin fini, la fin de ma quête mais aussi, la fin de Lord Voldemort, un affrontement final, lui qui était si surpris de ma force nouvellement acquise n'a pas vu arriver un Avada Kedevra, lancé par moi, celui que tout le monde appelle « Le Survivant » ou « Celui-qui-a-vaincu ». Je n'en peux plus, les pertes sont trop nombreuses, Ron et Hermione sont tombés en même temps que Rodolphus et Bellatrix. Deux avadas des deux côtés, match nul. Qui aurait cru que les deux golden préfets auraient utilisés ce sort si sombre qu'est le sortilège de la mort ? Je pense que la chasse aux horcruxes aura teintée nos âmes d'une envie de vaincre par n'importe quel moyen. Une teinte trop sombre, pour les âmes si pures de Ron et Hermione. Lors de la bataille final, Malefoy, non ,« Drago » nous surpris en se retournant contre son père, le tuant, puis se fit tuer à son tour, par Goyle, sa pourtant si fidèle armure de glace. Severus sortit enfin de l'ombre et nous rejoignit en même temps que Drago, se battant d'une manière magnifique et pourtant mortelle, essayant de réparer son erreur d'avoir était sous les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Minerva, tous les professeurs de Poudlard ainsi que la plupart des étudiants prirent part dans cette guerre, les Aurors nous rejoignirent, ainsi que certaines créatures comme les elfes de maisons de Poudlard ou les gobelins, à notre plus grande surprise, mais les troupes de Voldemort étaient constitués de mangemorts impitoyables, de détraqueurs et de géants. Pourtant, la chance nous souri, nous qui pensions avoir perdus, les licornes sortirent des bois , accompagnées des Accromentulas qui se joignirent à nous, après m'avoir salué ainsi que Hagrid. Une des araignées me fit part qu'elle était un des enfants d'Aragorn, et qu'elle ne laisserai pas tombé le seul humain qui puissent les aimer, Hagrid. Severus quand à lui, torturer de tous les côtés, arriva cependant à s'en sortir grâce à l'aide de Neville. Mais lorsque Rabastan essaya de s'en prendre à Neville en jetant un Avada, Severus interposa son corps entre le sort et Neville, permettant ainsi à Neville de stupefixier le mangemort.

Très peu de survivants à la fin de cette bataille, et encore moins à l'heure actuelle, beaucoup mourant sous le coup de leurs blessures à l'hôpital. Neville fût le premier à partir lors de cette période de paix, rejoint par Remus, ainsi que le dernier Jumeaux Weasley, mais aussi le dernier Weasley qu'il restait, les autres étant tous morts lors de la bataille, ou même avant. Tonks, de tristesse se suicida pour rejoindre son mari, en sautant de la tour d'Astronomie, ses longs cheveux -gris cette fois- flottant pour la dernière fois, avant d'atterrir brusquement sur la terre ferme. Teddy fût remis à Andromeda, et il est une des seules personnes que je vais voir. Je me suis écarté des autres survivants, ne pouvant pas supporter leurs présences. Le monde est pourtant si joyeux à présent, j'ai l'impression d'être le seul à me morfondre.

J'habite actuellement au Square Grimmauld, au milieu des têtes d'elfes de maisons empaillés, dormant dans la chambre de Sirius, Dobby prenant soin de moi, vérifiant à ce que je mange au moins trois repas par jour, discutant avec moi et se préoccupant de ma santé ou des mes besoins toutes les trois secondes et demi. Sa présence est si réconfortante, que je ne serai pas quoi faire sans lui, me sentant comme un enfant perdu, sans aucun appui solide. J'ai pourtant vingt ans, mais avoir comme seul attache seulement un bambin de deux ans maintenant, n'est pas ce qu'il y a de mieux.

Me préparant à sortir dans le parc en face de la maison de Sirius, j'enfilai mon écharpe de Gryffondor pour me tenir chaud ainsi qu'en souvenir de mon ancienne maison. Je mis un manteau noir moldu, puis enfila une paire de tennis noire également. En ouvrant la porte, je fus immédiatement submergé par le froid de cet hiver, ainsi que par la vue incroyable que j'avais depuis ma position. De gros flocons volaient dans le ciel, rejoignant leurs frères sur le sol. Le parterre déjà recouvert d'une bonne dizaine de centimètre de neige, me rappela ces hivers heureux a Poudlard à s'allonger avec Ron et Hermione dans la neige et sentir les flocons tombés sur nos visages rougis par le froid, riant des blagues vaseuses de Ron, des réflexions d'Hermione, et de mes taquineries sur leur couple, récent mais pourtant extrêmement soudé. Continuant ma ballade entre les arbres et les bancs recouverts de neige, j'aperçus pourtant une silhouette assise sur un banc un peu plus loin de moi, une crinière blonde recouverte de neige cassait le décor plutôt triste du parc. Je fis comme si de rien était, continuant mon avancé vers elle, par pur curiosité, vu qu'elle était dos à moi. Me rapprochant de plus en plus de mon objectif, qui était de découvrir le visage de la dame blonde, je m'arrêtai pourtant à quelques mètres d'elle, frappé par la baguette magique qui tenait sur une de ses oreilles. Le bruit de mes pas s'arrêtant dû lui faire entendre ma position, puisqu'elle se retourna, et comme je l'avais imaginer, ou plutôt, comme je l'avais espéré, le visage de Luna Lovegood apparu comme par magie, ma Luna, avec ses radis aux oreilles, et assise sur ce banc plein de neige ne ce souciant pas de l'eau qui s'infiltrait dans sa robe de sorcière en plein parc moldu ! Cette vision chassa le froid de mon corps. Elle s'approcha puis me parla :

« -Je t'attendais Harry…  
-Tu m'attendais ? Je ne comprenais pas  
- Sa fait longtemps que j'essaie de savoir où te joindre puis j'ai finalement compris grâce aux Vers Hérizan…  
Je n'essayais même pas de savoir ce qu'était ces Vers, et la laissa continuer :  
-Enfin, ce n'est pas de moi dont je veux parler mais de toi. Je sais que tu t'enfermes sur toi-même, et je sais que je ne peux pas te faire la morale, car j'essaie de me mettre à ta place. Pourtant j'aimerai que tu m'écoute.  
- Ecoute Luna, je suis heureux de te voir, mais je n'ai pas envie de repenser au passé…cela fait trop de mal.  
- Aimerais-tu pouvoir réaliser ton plus grand rêve ? Fît Luna avec son air rêveur sur le visage. C'était quoi cette question ?  
- Mon plus grand rêve était de tuer Voldemort et vivre enfin, maintenant que je l'ai accompli, je ne rêve plus. Fini les futilités, je traque les mangemorts encore en fuite, j'essaie de rester poli avec le ministre, et dès que je rentre chez moi, j'enlève ma tenue d'auror et je me jette sur le lit de Sirius pour m'y morfondre. Je n'attends plus rien de la vie à présent. Donc, ne viens pas me parler de rêve.  
Luna fît comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendu :  
- Ton rêve n'était-il pas de revoir tes parents ?

-Je… , la vérité est que je ne savais pas quoi dire. Le manque qu'était l'absence de mes parents me pesait encore plus qu'avant.  
C'est en effet un de mes rêves, repris-je. Mais nous ne sommes pas dans un conte de Beedle le Barde, et il faut se rendre à l'évidence, jamais je ne pourrais appeler ma mère « Maman ».

J'évitais de trop parler des Reliques de la Mort, avoir abandonné la pierre dans la forêt avait été une très bonne idée, car l'envie de revoir les personnes qui m'étaient chères aurait été trop forte pour résister à la tentation. J'étais la seule personne encore en vie, à connaitre l'existence de ses reliques et en même temps des horcruxes de Lord Voldemort, tous détruit grâce à la précieuse aide de mes amis.

- Je pense que je peux t'aider, Harry. Reprit Luna, les yeux levés vers le ciel, semblant voir des choses que les autres ne voient pas. Prends ceci, et passe-la à ton doigt. Elle lui tendit une bague finement ciselé, en argent, doté de nombreuses arabesques, une bague à la fois masculine et fine, une merveille.

-Pourquoi me donne tu une bague Luna, pas qu'elle soit moche, mais je ne comprends pas ?  
-Cette bague te servira à retourné dans le passé, dans une dimension parallèle à la notre, mais pourtant jumelle.  
-Dans le Passé, tu crois franchement que je vais te croire ? Il est impossible de voyager dans le temps pour plus de quelques heures ! Seul les retourneurs de temps peuvent changer une partie de l'espace temps !  
-Tu ne me crois pas ? Tant pis pour toi, je pensais que cela te ferais plaisir de voir de tes propres yeux, à quel point tes parents étaient des personnes formidables, à quel point les Marau..  
- Attends un peu , les Maraudeurs ? Comment es-tu au courant de ça ? Puis comment aurais-tu pu obtenir cet artefact ? Si il est bien ce que tu dis qu'il est, il devrait être surveillé de très près !  
-Harry…, écoute, je ne suis pas ce que les « normes » de la société magique appelle « Humaine ». Du côté de ma mère je suis une elfe, et de mon père une humaine, je suis donc, mi-elfe mi humaine.  
- Elfe ? Comme dans elfe de maison ?  
-Non, comme dans Elfe des bois. Comme dans les légendes moldues si tu préfères. Bien que même pour les sorciers notre existence est décrite comme une fable datant du Moyen-Âge.  
-Tu es en train de me dire que les elfes existent réelement ? Mais c'est formidable !

Avec Luna, j'aurai peut-être du me méfier comme le faisait tout mes camarades de Poudlard. Cette fille était en effet capable de « voir » ce que les autres ne connaissait même pas, comme les Nargoles, et toutes les personnes de Poudlard l'a croyait folle. Le journal « Le Chicaneur » de son père, connu pour écrire seulement, et rien que des inepties, n'aidait probablement pas la jeune fille à avoir un soupçon de crédibilité. Pourtant, je me pris dès le début de ma rencontre avec elle, à croire à ce qu'elle disait, en cachette d'Hermione et de sa science infuse. L'existence des Nargoles pourrait être vrai, n'est-ce pas, Il n'y a pas de preuve indiquant qu'ils existent, à par ceux qui disent en avoir vu, mais il n'y a pas non plus de preuves qu'ils n'existent pas. Alors, si Luna vient tout juste de m'avouer qu'elle était une elfe, je ne remettais pas ses paroles en doute.

-Maintenant utilise cet artefact qui fait parti de ma famille depuis des générations et qui marche seulement pour ceux qui en on vraiment besoin.

Ses paroles sonnaient à mes yeux, un peu comme celles de Dumbledore. Floues.

-Comment puis-je partir maintenant ? Sans savoir ce qui m'arrivera une fois là-bas ? En te laissant seule ? Et en sachant que je n'ai aucune affaire avec moi ?  
- Me fais-tu confiance ? Demanda t-elle  
-Bien sur ! Repris-je sans hésitation  
-Alors, fais ce que je te dis, expliqua t-elle doucement, et tu verras à ton arriver que j'ai tout prévue.  
- Tout prévue ? Tu savais que j'allais accepter ? Et tu ne m'as pas répondu, que va tu faire toi maintenant ? Nous sommes quasiment les derniers survivants de la Bataille de Poudlard !  
-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça non plus, je te rejoindrai quand tu te seras bien intégré dans ton nouvel environnement.

Elle disait ça, comme si elle parait d'une espèce animale déplacé de son climat d'origine, je mis cependant la bague autour de mon annulaire droit, comme elle me l'indiqua, en me disant que de toute manière Luna était Luna, et que même la guerre ne l'avait pas changée. En enfilant la bague, je sentis un crochet m'attrapant le nombril, comme lors d'un transplanage particulièrement mouvementé.

***

L'atterrissage fût rude, et mon dos frappa le sol carrelé de tout mon poids. Etant un auror, tout ce qu'il y a de plus entrainé, je pris conscience de l'endroit où j'étais le plus vite possible. En me relevant d'un bond, faisait craquer des os dont je n'avais même pas connaissance, baguette à la main. J'étais dans une petite maison, vieillotte, et apparemment inhabité, en regardant les toiles d'araignée sur les murs, et les montagnes de poussières sur les meubles à moitié pourris par l'humidité , à moitié mangé par les mites. Je ne parlais même pas de l'odeur ! Je remarquais cependant, une lettre, posée sur le plan de travail de la cuisine ou j'avais atterri.

_Cher Harry Watkins, né le 30 octobre 1955, 21 ans._

Je te fais part, sur cette lettre de toutes les données dont tu auras besoin pour pouvoir faire ce qui te chante, et revoir tes parents j'en suis sure. Tous les papiers, sont déjà faits, existe et c'est vraiment toi, pas un mort à qui j'ai pris son identité. Une toute neuve, pour ta nouvelle vie. Cette maison où tu te trouves est à présent la tienne, j'espère qu'elle te plait. Pour ce qui est de tes affaires personnelles, tout est à l'étage et ton argent a été transféré au moment où tu as touché la lettre vers Gringotts. Tu trouvera sur ton lit, une pile de papiers administratifs, déjà remplis et complétés que tu aura juste à ranger, comme ton permis de transplanage, le numéro de ton coffre Gringotts, les papiers de la maison, tes papiers d'identités, etc…

_ Maintenant tu es toi seul maître de ton destin, comme Harry Watkins l'a toujours été. Prends les décisions que tu veux, le temps futur est à construire maintenant, bien que je me dois de te rappeler que si tu veux changer les choses, alors au fil du temps tu te rendras compte que le futur que tu connais n'est vraiment plus le même. Et tu devras toi aussi t'adapter à cette nouvelle chance. Quand à moi nous nous retrouverons bien assez tôt._

_C'est la chance de ta vie, saisis-là ! Loufoca._

La lettre de Luna, me fit chaud au cœur et me rassura grandement sur la suite des événements. La première chose, pour Harry Watkins était maintenant de visiter sa nouvelle demeure. « J'espère qu'elle te plait » avait écrit Luna, elle essayait l'ironie maintenant ? Me retrouvant à observer de l'extérieur « ma » maison, je me rendis compte qu'elle était plus jolie que ce à quoi je m'attendais. D'aspect minuscule, avec des murs en pierres beiges et des petites briquettes, elle faisait penser à ces maisons vielles de plusieurs années et qui pourtant gardent leurs charmes d'antant. Les fenêtres que j'apercevais étaient toutes gigantesques faisant rentrée la lumière dans la maison. Le plus impressionnant était sans conteste le jardin, la maison était situé au milieu du terrain, et en face de la maison se trouvait un petit portail blanc en bois tout ce qu'il y a de plus accueillant. Pourtant environ cent mètres le séparait de l'entrée de la maison tant le jardin était énorme. Des arbres fruitiers, positionnés de chaque côtés d'une allée en pierres (qui avait bien besoin d'être désherbés) servait à délimité le chemin menant du portail à l'entrée de la maison, composé d'un petit porche, avec une toiture en ardoise et d'une porte en chêne claire.

Autant commençer à nettoyer tout de suite me dis-je, en sortant ma baguette, que j'avais rangé, lors de ma visite du jardin.

On peut dire que c'est à ce moment là, que mes galères commencèrent, tant le travail a fournir pour désherber l'allée central menant à la maison était fastidieux, mais grâce à quelques sorts bien placés, le chemin fût dégagé et je pût enfin me consacrer à la visite de « ma » nouvelle maison.

***


End file.
